Competition
by EmeraldgreenTomboy
Summary: Link. The hero of time. My father's favorite knight. A professional horseback rider. And my competition. Zelink, OoT, rated T, not AU.


**Hello, readers! Happy Valentine's Day to you all! **

**SO, I wrote this little oneshot a couple days ago. It took SO LONG! Nine pages on Word. Anyways, I really wokred hard on it while I was sick with strep throat for the past few days. I just went back to school today, all in time for the Valentine's Day fun. Not. Forever alone XD**

**Anyways, this story is part of my Valentine's Day blast, which is I wear I write a ton of oneshots about my favorite couples and post them. Now, listen- my parents don't know I'm awake right now, they think I'm sleeping, so I have to hurry and post this. I am dead if they find me. **

**So, I think you'll like it. I based this on my LOVE for horses. I may have gotten a bit carried away here and there with my horse knowledge, but I sure hope you can infer some things. If you don't post it in a review and I will try to reply to you. Or, you can be smart and search it on Google. Whatever works for you. **

**I know the ending was a bit rushed. I know I may have some grammatical errors. I know its long. But please be kind. **

**Thank you, read on.**

**I really think you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own LOZ**

_**NOTE: We are supposing that Zelda did not send Link back in time. Some OoT spoilers ahead. Watch out!**_

* * *

I sat in my royal study, tapping my blue ink pen on my oak desk. It was a gorgeous spring morning. The sun was shining bright, the sky was a beautiful blue, and the birds were chirping quietly. The window directly to the right of my desk was open, allowing the gentle, yet cool, breeze to drift in to the room. I took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful scent that was spring. It was one of those days when everything was perfect.

Except, of course, for the fact that I had a stack of papers on my desk waiting to be signed.

I sighed, trying to focus on my work. Kakariko Village had been planning some archery carnival or another, and needed all members of the royal family (namely, me and my father) to sign the forms of permission before they proceeded.

No matter how hard I tried to focus on my work, my gaze continued shifting to the window, where the breeze was gently ruffling the tops of the green trees. From my window, you could see the royal stables, the pastures where horses grazed contentedly, and the outdoor jumping arena.

Down in the jumping arena, I could see a figure on horseback cantering around the arena. I instantly recognized the person.

Link.

The hero of time. The captain of the royal guard. My father's favorite knight.

And my competition.

Link was a professional horseback rider, archer, and fencer. As was I.

I had met him when I was only ten, a mere girl. He was only a couple months older than me.

As much as I hate to admit it, Link's always been good-looking. Even as a little ten year old, he was cute. Very. With that blond hair that always shined in the sun and with those curealean blue eyes, I'm pretty sure the entire female population of Hyrule would agree with me. He'd been a tad bit shy as a kid, at least around me. Maybe it was because of my royal status. I'll never know.

Anyways, when Link was asleep in the Chamber of Sages, Impa and I were hiding in the Kokiri Forest. There, Impa taught me the basics of self defense. She taught me to transform into Sheik. She also taught me archery, fencing, riding and special Sheikan magic.

She trained me, every single day, for seven years. I would get up at five in the morning and start with archery, when the sun was low and it wouldn't hurt my eyes. Then, after lunch, we would duel each other in fencing for hours on end, Impa teaching me complex and difficult sword techniques. And then, the rest of the day was left mostly for horseback riding.

Impa would train me on her white mare, Dazzle, in a special clearing she and I had found in the woods. I learned the basics first, but then I moved on to more advanced things like jumping and dressage. Impa, luckily, was very skilled at the sport, and was an incredibly good teacher.

However, she worked me hard.

And I mean hard.

Before each riding lesson, she forced me to do absurd amounts of stretching. At least an hour a day. Then she'd force me to do crazy stunts on horseback as well, such as standing on the back of a horse at a trot while doing archery. We worked in the blazing sun all day, and I was only allowed small amounts of water frequently. Never was I allowed to have a whole chug full. Just tiny, tantalizing sips, before it was back to work with me.

The years passed on as Link continued to sleep, but I got more and more advanced with everything Impa taught me. Eventually, I was able to beat her in a fencing duel; score more points than her in both archery and horseback archery; match her magical skills (but not surpass them); and jump higher and with better form than her on horseback. I gained quite a knowledge of horses.

I had always been truly fascinated by them; but my father had never allowed me to ride one, saying that it was improper for a young princess such as myself.

When Link woke up, of course, I was already there, waiting for him.

Its a wonder I didn't faint when I saw him.

No, really.

He. Was. Hot.

I had mentally slapped myself for thinking that. That wasn't what a proper princess was to think.

His hair was still the same shade of blond, but it had grown even more attractive. I don't know how to explain it. His blue eyes had gotten a bit darker, but they still mesmerized me. He was at least a couple inches taller than me. His body had suddenly got very muscular. His arm muscles were clearly defined through his green tunic, which, by the way, made him look delicious. His face had matured slightly as well, his jawbone and cheekbones more set.

When he saw me practically drooling, he smirked.

Link smirked.

Link never smirked.

"Like what you see?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

My mouth snapped shut and I glared at him as best as I could with my red eyes.

This was not the Link I used to know. He wasn't the shy, forest kid any more.

He didn't seem fazed at all.

He grinned, almost lazily, back at me, and said, "It's okay, I'd expect most people would like what they see."

He was SO full of himself.

Of course, after that, I had continued on to to explain to him what he was to do, and after a wink, he departed on his journey. I still met with him before he entered a dungeon, though, to teach him how to play a song on his ocarina. He once commented that I play the harp like a girl.

I should have slapped him senseless, but instead, I had just rolled my eyes, snapped a deku nut, and disappeared.

While Link was in a dungeon, Impa and I continued our regular training with her horse Dazzle. I continued to progress, loving the sport more every day. Every so often, though, Impa and I needed to go to a village to save people from Ganon's minions, putting my skills to use.

When I revealed to Link that I was, in fact, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, he had a look of utmost confusion on his face. He had quickly recovered, though, and smirked. And proceeded to say, while running his eyes up and down my body (pausing in a few areas) that I had certainly grown over the years. I was about to retort, but Ganon captured me in his pink crystal, and well, you know the rest.

After Ganon was defeated, my father came back from the Waker Islands (he had been there when Ganon had driven Impa and I out of the castle, and had been forced to stay where he was for his own safety), and the Sages quickly restored our castle back to normal. All the monsters and creatures that had invaded Hyrule were now gone, and people were safe once more.

My father, having heard of Link's 'amazing' contribution to society, had insisted on making him captain of the royal guard. Which (I couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing) required him to live in the castle.

Where I lived.

And to top it off, he'd developed this insane idea that I had some sort of romantic interest in him. "Nobody can resist my wonderful charms," he always says. As if.

Nothing I had said changed my father's mind. Link was here to stay.

So, I decided to stop being a whiny princess and just suck it up.

But my father nearly exploded when I told him about the training Impa gave me. "Are you barking MAD, Impa?!" He had exclaimed, but Impa kept a cool gaze. "She could have DIED, for Nayru's sake! And... and... 'tis not proper for a princess to be trained in battle!"

It had taken much convincing from Impa to calm him down. "Majesty, she was completely safe, she had me with her!" she had said. "And that princess of yours is not just any princess, shes a rather unique one." And finally, my father agreed to let me continue my training in these sports.

Since we were back at the castle now, I had access to the show jumping arena and the indoor ring. It was in those places, and also the field (where I practiced archery, horseback archery, and cross country jumping), that I spent most of my day. My father, after seeing my skills on Dazzle, had even agreed to let buy me a horse of my own.

Impa continued to coach me once in a while when she had time, since she was also the King's attendant. That meant she had to go with him to every meeting, dinner, and outing to a different village. It also meant she had very little time to spare.

I mostly just practiced the skills she had already taught me. Everyday, no matter what day of the week, rain or shine, I would get up at about 5 in the morning, go out to the barn, saddle my horse, and practice. I bonded with my horse, creating a powerful connection. She tried her best for me, and I always rewarded her for that.

I even started entering competitions. Not to brag or anything, but I won each and every one. Don't get me wrong, there were a number of very good riders in Hyrule, but I assumed not all of them had trained as much as me.

But there was one person I had never won against.

You guessed it- Link.

He started 'actually' riding sometime during his journey after he had woken up in the Chamber of Sages. Apparently, he'd gotten his mare, Epona, from Lon Lon Ranch. He too, had trained hard everyday, and in the same areas as me- fencing, archery, riding, and horseback archery. I suppose he became to be such an advanced fencer because of all the enemies he had to battle in dungeons. How he made time for riding, I'll never know. But he did, and he trained just as hard as me. And I suppose all the riding he had to do to go from place to place helped too.

He also told me that before he met me, he used to ride. The village of the Kokiri, though inhabited by young children, still had some means of transportation. They had a horse and cart, which the leader of the village sometimes had to take goods (like deku nuts and deku sticks) to Castle Town on. Link and many of the other children had enjoyed exercising the horse, and Link had first ridden on him.

I guess that made up for some of the time he spent sleeping in the Chamber while I trained. Hm. But I still don't understand I had been riding for longer than him, but he was just as good as I was. And yes, I had just admitted that.

He was good. I'd watched him before, while he was practicing. He never messed up a jump, and he performed each dressage move with elegance. Now that he lived in the castle, he practiced in the dressage and jumping rings, just as long and hard as I did.

Unfortunately, that meant we had to share a ring sometimes.

Like today.

I grimaced slightly as I looked out the window, watching him go over a jump smoothly.

_Focus!_

Right.

I looked back at the papers in front of me, steering my thoughts away from Link and horses, focusing and concentrating as deeply as I could. In about fifteen minutes, I had finished reading the documents and forms. After I had signed them, I slowly got up and stretched.

I was wearing my traditional dress. It was pink, white, and blue with the Hylian crest printed on it. It reached all the way down to my ankles. My long, loose blond hair came down to the middle of my back, slightly wavy but mostly straight.

I picked the files up off my desk and walked across the room to the door. I opened it and headed down the grand hall, down the huge marble staircase and towards my father's large study, nodding my head at the guards who were positioned in the halls. I knocked three times until I hear my father call out, "Come in." The guard standing outside of his room opened the door for me, bowing his head. I nodded my thanks.

My father looked up from his work. "Ah, Zelda. Finished with your work already?" He asked me pleasantly as the door closed behind me. I nodded my head. "Yes, father."

"Let's take a look then, shall we?" he asked, taking the papers from me and flipping through them, checking my signatures.

"Very good, very good. I assume you're going out to train now, correct?" He asked, sitting down once more in his lush purple office chair.

"Yes." I replied.

"Do take care, darling. Oh, and Impa took a trip to Kakariko Village today, so she won't be around to train you."

Nodding my head once more, I turned and walked out of his study, going up the marble staircase once more and heading right down the hall to my bedroom. Once there, I walked over to my large wardrobe, opened it and peered inside, looking for my riding clothes.

Contrary to popular belief, I wore rather plain riding clothes when practicing. People think just because I'm a princess means that I wear the most expensive clothes in the world. They couldn't be more wrong.

I usually wore my tan riding pants, or breeches, while practicing, and in shows, I wore white-colored ones. My shirt for everyday practice was also simple; baby blue and the sleeves reached down a little bit past my shoulder and above my biceps. On my feet, I wore knee-high black leather boots.

Seeing my little stack of riding apparel, I grabbed them out of the closet and slipped them on after taking my dress off. Flipping my hair out of my shirt, I pulled it into a tight ponytail, grabbed my riding gloves, and slipped out of my room.

I headed back down the marble staircase, but this time going to the grand doors all the way across the room. The two guards stationed next to them opened the door for me, bowing low. I smiled in return, knowing it was useless to tell them I didn't like the formality, and walked out in to the bright sunshine.

It was still morning, I'd say about nine AM. The breeze was blowing and it was a cloudless day. Sighing happily, I turned to the right, following the dirt path to the stables.

The royal stables were huge. There were two-hundred stalls, all well kept and neat. There were at least thirty stable-boys that helped keep the barn clean. The tack rooms were humongous as well, and there were seven of them stationed around the barn. Everybody was assigned a place to put their tack, depending on where their horse was in the barn. Technically, all the horses except the boarded ones were mine to use. However, the horse that my father had bought for me specifically was the stall which had impacted which I tack room I put my tack in.

Of course, my horse, Moonshine, just HAD to be next to Link's horse.

Moonshine Dancer (her full name), or Moon, was an average sized horse, about sixteen hands tall (one hand= four inches). She was a gorgeous, flea-bitten gray Danish Warmblood. She had long, elegant legs. Her name really matched her; when she did dressage, she looked like she was dancing.

Moon could be rather energetic at times, but I knew how to handle her. Most of the time though, she was just a docile, sweet-tempered horse. She loved giving people nuzzles, especially me. I would stand next to her sometimes and she would just bring her muzzle over to my ear and rub it a bit. I would then giggle and scratch her nose fondly. For some reason, she also really liked Link. Maybe it was because our horses were put in the same pasture together every single day. I'm not sure.

Epona, Link's horse, was also a Danish Warmblood. She was a bright flaxen mare; a little bit taller than Moon. She had strong legs for show jumping, but she could also be rather elegant in dressage. She was especially good in cross country, where her speed was needed. She was also a "cuddly horse", nuzzling and nibbling sweetly on anybody who passed by. She loved Link, and would do anything she could to make him happy- she really tried her hardest for him.

From my point at the barn doors, I could see Link trotting Epona in a serpentine in the outdoor ring, where I practiced show jumping. They were looking good. Link had her completely under his control, and her footing was excellent.

Link suddenly made eye contact with me, grinning.

It made him look sinfully handsome, with the sun behind him and shining off his tanned cheek and-

NO!

BAD ZELDA! I mentally scolded myself.

_You know he's hot, _a little voice said in my head.

No, he's not, I thought back.

Oh, he is.

But there's nothing wrong with admitting it, right? It just means I can appreciate a good-looking male. Even if it was Link. I'm just a normal woman. With raging hormones.

Epona's sweaty coat glistened slightly, telling me that Link had been working her out hard. I saw her nostrils flaring slightly as she concentrated on the cues Link gave her with his legs.

Realizing I had basically been standing there gawking at the pair, my cheeks tinted red a bit as I quickly turned and walked into the barn. Several horses who were inside their stalls during the day took notice of me, pricking their ears towards me and raising their heads a bit. Some of them even stuck their head out of their feeding doors, looking for a treat.

Smiling slightly, I walked past them, taking a mental note to feed them some treats after I was done riding. I walked down many isles and took several turns into new ones until I finally reached Moon's stall. I checked her feed and water buckets, and, being satisfied, I strode towards tack room number three, where my tack was stored.

The door made a slight creaking sound as I opened it, and I shut it tightly so as to keep the room warm. The tack room was well designed. It had four saddle stands to put your saddle on to clean it, and hanging bridle hooks to clean your bridles on. The saddles were neatly arranged, with the saddle pad on top, in perfect rows around the room. Above each saddle was the name of the horse it was to be used for, engraved in gold colored slates. It also had a little couch and a coffee table, where magazines about horses were stacked carefully.

For the owners and riders of horses, there were little cubbies with the person's name above it where they could store their belongings. This tack room only had two cubbies- for Link and I. We were the only two people who owned a horse in that section of the stable.

Just my luck.

I sighed slightly, inhaling the wonderful smell of horses as I walked to my cupboard. There, I took Moon's halter and lead rope out (so I could go get her from the field), as well as a couple of treats. I would get my tack once I had Moon ready.

Walking out of the tack room, I headed out to the pastures, locating Moon in her field. I walked over to the gate, pulling it open, and whistled a shrill whistle. Moon lifted her head from the lush green grass she had been munching on, her eyes finding my form. Once she saw me, she nickered in response and walked towards me, still munching on some of the grass. Getting slightly impatient with her lazy walk, I whistled again, and she broke into a smooth trot. Smiling slightly, I waited for her to come over before slipping the halter over her head, snapping it on the other side, leading her out of the field, and taking her back to her barn stall.

Outside of her barn stall, I tied her halter to the designated place and went back to the tack room to grab my grooming kit. Once I came back, I started grooming her- picking her feet out, curry combing her coat, brushing the dust off, and combing through her silky mane and tail, all the while talking to her soothingly. After I had retrieved my saddle and bridle from the tack room, I slipped them on her, and she obliged willingly. I quickly slipped my helmet on my head, snapping the buckle under my chin.

I started leading her out to the show jumping arena, which is where I warmed her up first every day when it was warm. When it was cold, I warmed her up in the indoor arena. But today was a beautiful day.

And it had nothing to do with the fact that Link was out there, too, or the fact that I could now watch his rippling muscles as he flew over a jump gracefully...

Nope, it had absolutely nothing to do with it.

At the entrance of the outdoor ring, I opened the gate and stepped in, Moon walking behind me. Turning her in a full circle, I closed the gate again, preparing myself for Link.

"Come to see me riding, princess?" I heard Link call out to me. I groaned.

"In your dreams, Link!" I called back, leading Moon over to the mounting block. I flipped up her saddle flaps, tightening the girth as much as I could. I heard trotting behind me, knowing that Link was coming to me.

I tried not to look at him as I lengthened my stirrups to the correct length.

"Moon is looking simply dashing today, highness," I heard him say. "Almost as dashing as Epona."

Of course.

I rolled my eyes at his remarks, checking my saddle once again before putting my left foot in the stirrup and swinging onto Moon's back, landing lightly. Moon shook her mane as I made myself comfortable. I could feel Link's eyes on my back, making me squirm.

I started Moon at a walk, dropping my reins and letting them hang on her neck as I checked my girth once more. Link trotted once more, catching up to Moon and slowing Epona down to a walk, matching our pace perfectly.

I could feel myself getting a little flustered as I picked up the reins once more. I looked sideways at Link, who was staring straight ahead.

"So, what did you work Epona on today?" He grinned, hearing me speak to him.

"Meh, just the usual, nothing special. I did some work on her half-pass, she's not very graceful with it today. I worked her out over some jumps too..." I listened as Lin continued a description of what he had done already.

"Where have you been this morning?" he wanted to know.

I shifted slightly in the saddle, stretching my heels downwards. "Paperwork for the archery contest in Kakariko. Had to sign some things," I said vaguely. "Are you entering?" I asked, urging Moon to a collected trot.

I couldn't believe it. I was having a civil conversation with Link.

"Yep, you?" He replied, with a smirk, easily urging Epona into a trot as well.

"Yes."

"Of course, you'll never beat me though. In riding, archery, or fencing."

I gritted my teeth angrily.

"You think you're that good, do you?" I snapped.

He smirked even wider, posting perfectly in time to the trot. "Zelda," He sighed, ignoring the way my eyebrows furrowed, "I don't think I am, I know I am."

He was really getting on my nerves.

"You must not know your facts, right, then, hm?" I replied, biting my tongue to keep from saying even worse things.

"I could prove it to you any day." He said back, sliding into a sitting trot. I did the same.

"How about now?" I challenged him, pulling Moon into a halt. Link stopped as well. She snorted and tossed her head, wanting to keep moving. I held her steady.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Oh, I do."

"You won't win."

"We'll see."

"What does the winner get?" He asked.

"Whatever they want. It has to be reasonable, though."

"Deal." We shook on it.

"Okay," Link started. "We'll do a jump off first. The person to get the best time for this jumping course wins the first round." He indicated to the series of jumps set across the outdoor ring. We had just finished warming up our horses, after a number of rounds around the ring. "We go over the cross pole first, then the double oxer..." I watched as he pointed out the sequence of the jumps.

I must admit, it looked hard. But I wasn't about to give in. I knew Moon would be fine.

"Ready to back out yet, princess?" he asked mockingly.

I grinned at him, and replied, "Never."

"Right then," he continued. "I've got my watch, so I'll time you first, and then when you're finished, you can time my round. 10 second penalty for every pole knocked down, 30 second penalty for a refusal, and disqualification for skipping a jump. Sound good?" I nodded.

"Go ahead, then." He said, smirking at me.

I spurred Moon from a square halt into a trot, heading for the first jump. We cleared it smoothly, and I rocked with Moon's canter as I steered her over to the next jump. Up and over we went. Two down, five more to go. The next three jumps went smoothly, and as I cantered by Link again, I felt his intense gaze.

I tried not to blush.

On the sixth jump, Moon's hind leg nearly knocked the top pole off, but luckily, it didn't. The last jump was by far the tallest, almost six feet high. But I urged Moon on, feeling her powerful legs pushing off the ground and soaring over the jump. I spurred her into a fast canter towards the finish line, where Link and Epona stood nearby, him holding the watch and nodding his head.

"Three minutes, 27 seconds. Not bad, princess, not bad." I smiled, patting Moon on the neck.

And then suddenly I was holding the watch and Link was trotting towards the first jump. I tried not to focus on all the muscle I could see rippling in his strong, tan arms as he guided Epona to the next jump. As he flew by me again, I could see his determined blue eyes glinting in the sun, the breeze ruffling Epona's mane.

He raced towards the finish line, and as he passed it, I looked down at my watch, my mouth dropping open in shock.

He had scored the exact same time as me.

Epona trotted over, and Link looked over at my shoulder, smirking when he saw the time.

"Well, well, princess... this is not very usual, now, is it?"

I grumbled, angry that I didn't beat him.

"Wait! I thought you were better than me, hm?" I smirked at him. But he swiftly replied back, "That may be true, for today, but the point is, you're not better than me either." I was about to argue back, but he had a point. Blasted man.

"Right, then," he said, grinning at my silence, "horseback archery time!"

"Link, that's not fair!" I said, indignantly.

"Darling," he drawled, leaning forward in the saddle and then leaning back once more, "I've done the Gerudo Archery Practice, the Waker Island's Archer's Champonship, and the Great Bay's Archery Competition. And I've won every single round. In fact, if I remember correctly, I've even beaten you at it before." I growled angrily, hating him for bringing that topic up.

It had been a year ago, when I had done the Royal Archery Competition, and Moon had stumbled, causing my arrow to go flying into the sky and causing me to tumble over Moon's neck.

I remember the first person who ran to me was Link, his worried blue eyes gazing down at me, his hand on my hair. He had insisted on carrying me back to the castle to get checked, much to the "aw" s of the crowd.

Did I mention he was carrying me bridle style?

I almost fainted. Of course, the first thing he said to me when I came out of the doctor's was, "I won."

Snapping out of my memories, I retorted, "That doesn't matter! I've trained with Impa for seven years every day! And she's damn good!"

He sighed, handing me ten arrows and a bow that he had went back to the barn and gotten for the both of us. "Hush, Zelda, you get ten shots, and I get eight. Center counts for 100 points, the next smallest ring counts for 60, and the outer most ring counts for 30." He pointed down at the targets.

We were now in the huge field where riders practiced their archery. There was a wide dirt path for the horse to run down, and there were ten targets going down the side of the path, about thrity feet away from it.

Epona seemed to know what she was doing, and she broke into a smooth canter as Link readied his first arrow. I could see that perfect bicep tense for a moment. He hardly aimed before releasing it, and I watched as it thudded into the center cleanly. He only had eight arrows, which meant that he had to get one hundred points each time he shot one.

And he did.

I could see h is smirk as he cantered back, holding his hands up in victory. He had really good balance. Either that, or Epona had a really smooth canter.

Probably both.

And then, it was my turn.

My first five arrows thudded right into the center. The sixth and seventh, however, hit the 60 zone. I cursed. And the last three arrows... hit the thirty zone.

Leaving me with 710 points, and him with 800.

I felt my anger rising as I saw him grinning maniacally.

"How dare you laugh at me!" I screamed at him.

He stopped.

"You're so full of yourself, aren't you? Just because you're perfect doesn't mean you can laugh at people who aren't! And come to think of it, you're not perfect! You're the opposite of perfect! And I'm sick of you!" I said, my voice low.

And with that, I turned Moon fully around and urged her into a gallop across the field and back towards the barn, slowing her down to a canter once I was across the field. I could see Link and Epona racing to meet up with me. I wasn't going to let that happen.

I urged Moon faster, but not daring to put her in danger with a gallop. I didn't want her hurt. Once I reached the stable, I took off my helmet,gave the reins quickly to a stable-boy and asked him to take care of her. With that, I ran to my tack room, in hopes of hiding from Link.

But the only problem was, he was already there.

In one swift motion, he had grabbed my hand and pinned me against the door. And he was kissing me.

Link was kissing me.

My eyes were wide open in surprise, but his lips continued to move fearlessly against mine. Eventually, I snapped out of my stupor and began kissing him back heatedly.

I was kissing Link.

And I liked it.

If somebody had told me, an hour ago, that I would be kissing Link back, I would have laughed hysterically in their face and told them to get out. But now...

He pushed me harder against the door, running his hands up and down my sides. His tongue begged for entrance, and I immediately gave it to him. I ran my hands up underneath his shirt, caressing his hard, muscular chest as his tongue teased mine. He let out a low, guttural groan, which caused a shiver to run up my spine.

My hands wrapped around his neck and ran through his hair. He smiled against my lips. It all felt so wonderful and amazing, and I began to wonder how I had survived my life without his kisses. Sadly, oxygen is needed for human survival, so we were forced to break our kiss, panting heavily.

We stayed in our embrace for a while, just listening to one another's breathing.

"I'm sorry," Link whispered, and his hot breath fanned over my cheek.

"It's okay, I just overreacted," I whispered back. He grinned, nudging my nose with his.

"So..."

"You're an amazing kisser." I said bluntly.

He smiled.

"Would you like me to show off my skills again?" He said, his lips coming nearer to mine.

"Absolutely."

And after that, we didn't spend much time talking. Until, of course, my father came looking for us and found us in a... rather compromising position. Then, we spent a lot of time talking.

* * *

**So how was it? Did I do awful? Good? Bad? Meh? Please tell me!**

**Apart from that, hope you guyz had a fun V-Day. I didn't. My crush gave someone else a Valentine. Forever alone. **

**But to make me feel better, you can review...**

**Oh, and readers of my story Maybe: I've written the 5th chapter but I just need to edit it and post it. So keep a look out. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you take a look at it. **

**And if you're interested, you can take a look at my other oneshots "Bleeding Heart" and "Pick Me Up". That'll be good.  
**

**If you like James and Lily from Harry Potter, I just posted another oneshot about them. Have a look at it. **

**I will be posting more Zelink Oneshots soon. Keep a look out.**

**And leave a review.**

**Happy Valentines Day People!**

**-Emmie**


End file.
